Turbocharger apparatus is known comprising a housing, a compressor mounted for rotation in the housing, a turbine mounted for rotation in the housing, a first inlet for enabling air to be conducted to the compressor, an outlet for enabling air from the compressor to be conducted to an engine, a second inlet for enabling exhaust gases from the engine to be conducted to the turbine in order to rotate the turbine, a chamber which surrounds around the turbine and which receives the exhaust gases from the second inlet before the exhaust gases are conducted to the turbine, a bearing assembly for permitting the rotation of the turbine, and a control system for controlling the speed of the turbine.
One of the problems with such known turbocharger apparatus is that there is exhaust gas leakage from the turbocharger apparatus. This exhaust gas leakage from the turbocharger apparatus causes a problem because the exhaust gases that manage to leak by the turbocharger apparatus have not been treated by the exhaust gas after-treatment apparatus that may be fitted to a vehicle having the turbocharger apparatus.
The problem of gas leakage in a turbocharger is difficult to solve because of the high temperature change under which the turbocharger apparatus has to work. This temperature may exceed 1000° C., so that the control systems that have to work within the turbine housing of the turbocharger apparatus have to be designed to have a working clearance, so that parts do not seize when the turbocharger apparatus is working at the high temperatures. The working clearance allows some exhaust gases to leak by the turbine housing control systems or a control system in the bearing housing assembly.